


Heirs of Radiance

by RiamuIkaSama



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Gen, Heirs, Heirs of Radiance, Path of Radiance, Post-Radiant Dawn, Radiant Dawn, Tellius, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiamuIkaSama/pseuds/RiamuIkaSama
Summary: Three hundred and some odd years after the events of Radiant Dawn, Tellius is a very different place.Goldoa has held fast to its traditions, and young Eidolon is discontent with being cooped up in a place where nothing changes. Having grown up listening to stories of heroes and war strategy by his mother Ena, Eidolon hopes for the chance to become a hero himself. But his fascination with Beorc weapons and tactics earn him nothing but harsh lessons from his mentor Gareth, and strange looks from the other proud dragons of his home nation.Cael hates being a heron. Treated like a delicate prince his whole life, his parents want nothing more than for him to marry a suitor and proliferate the heron tribe. Having spent much time and effort dodging meetings and declining marriage arrangements, Cael is on the verge of striking out on his own to see the world from outside his cage. But he'll have to fight against his own fragility to do so.Taught swordsmanship from a young age by the Sage who adopted her, Illyria is unwise to the ways of the world. But she's been given a mission to deliver a mysterious package to the other side of the continent. And she most certainly has the strength to get there.





	1. Dawn Upon the Land of Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Heirs of Radiance!  
> This fanfiction takes place three centuries after the conclusion of Radiant Dawn, so be wary of spoilers.  
> That being said, if you haven't played the Tellius games, you absolutely should, they're fantastic!
> 
> If you've read Heirs elsewhere on the internet, know that I've formatted and edited a few things, so it may be a bit different. But I intend for the definitive edition of this story to be at home here on AO3. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy.

A tremendous roar shook the sun baked mountains of Goldoa. Two colossal dragons faced one another on a dusty plain. Their claws were locked in a struggle, and their proud faces turned down so as to meet one another’s eyes. The red dragon, older and wiser, with superior physical strength, was slowly forcing back his opponent. This adversary was a unique shade of violet, his scales lustrous and vivid, and he dug his heels into the hardened clay earth so as to stand his ground. His grip failed when the dirt beneath him gave, and he was thrown backwards by his opponent’s overwhelming force. With another cry, the red dragon unleashed a stream of flames from his maw, a blast which caused ashes to fall like snow, but barely made a scorch on his adversary’s hide. Instead of rising, the violet laguz shifted forms. His body gave off a radiant spark, and all at once, he appeared as a human lying on his back. The equivalent of an older teen, perhaps a young adult, Eidolon had lived now 306 years which him the youngest of the Goldoan dragons.  
            “S’matter Eidolon?” A gruff voice came from the red wall of power that had now shifted into Eidolon’s mentor, “Daydreaming again? Hardly put up a fight today.”

            Eidolon stood up and dusted off his long black coat, “Sorry master Gareth. I was a bit distracted, that’s all.”

            Gareth was a towering man with short hair and a beard, both as fiery as his breath. He was made entirely of muscle, and had the visage of a true soldier.

            “Distracted will get you killed in battle. You may be a dragon, but in a fight, you still don’t have the leeway to let your guard down.”

            “Understood, master Gareth.” Eidolon grit his teeth. He’d heard this lecture a dozen times since the last full moon.

            “As a dragon, be proud of your strength! Overwhelm your opponents, like I just did. Don’t give an inch. Even if you’re more powerful than they are, don’t hold anything back.”

            “Yes master, I know.” Eidolon discreetly clenched his fist. “If it’s all right with you, I’d like to head home for today.”

“Huh? Already? It’s only been three hours.” Gareth considered this for a moment. He eventually shrugged and offered his own compromise, “Fine then, but we’re doing double exercises tomorrow!”

            The red maned laguz didn’t wait for a response before shifting once again into his draconic state, and flew off to the walled city that overlooked the dusty plain. Eidolon drew a deep pocket of air and let it out in a great sigh. He glanced around himself, at the still smoking scars that his and Gareth’s breath had cut into the earth. He closed his bright blue eyes and began shuffling across the battle scarred field towards the gates of the city. It was a world of beige and blue. Clay mountains and cities, and the endless sky that loomed above. This was how Goldoa had been for more than a thousand years.

            The capital city was a collection of stout, flat roofed buildings made from the same beige material that sat in the colossal mountains and fields that lay nearby. The streets and floors were prone to being covered with a fine dust of the very same color. But it would be remiss to call the collection of streets and buildings anything less than impressive. With their massive strength and longevity, the dragons had built a magnificent sanctuary.

            The city was inhabited mostly by the native dragon tribe laguz. The previously strict borders had been opened by decree of the Black Dragon King following the end of the Radiant Wars, but despite the change in policy, Goldoa remained much the same in the three centuries since. Save for a few scholars looking for a tranquil place of study, it was rare for outsiders to step foot in the kingdom of dragons.

            Walking the very streets of the capital, Eidolon’s eyes caught numerous peaceful scenes of these very laguz going about their lives. Many stood out in their loose tunics, sweeping the dust away from their homes and into the streets, where it would be caught by the winds and made into a dust devil somewhere far away.

Eidolon was well recognized in the kingdom. He was the son of the late Black Dragon Prince Rajaion and the Rose Dragon strategist Ena. And as such, the only dragon laguz to have ever inherited blood from all three tribes. Red, white, and royal black melded and gave his scales their unique violet luster. But not one of the peaceful Goldoans smiled at Eidolon as he passed them in the street. Many averted their gazes, and let him pass undisturbed. He passed house after house without a friendly word. Only the quiet mountain breezes spoke fluttering words as it rearranged the dust in the street.

            Eidolon pushed aside the stone slab that marked the threshold to his home and stepped inside. He’d smelled dinner cooking even blocks away. There, his mother was preparing a large plate of steak for the two of them. Ten pounds in all, the magnificent beef made for a fine meal befitting a growing dragon. She was roasting it over a fire pit in the center of their kitchen when he arrived at home.

            “Welcome home my son.” Ena smiled warmly at her child. Her soft blue eyes were filled with love and comfort to see her only son return home safe, even if he’d only left for routine practice. But she could tell something was off. The way his shoulders drooped, the way his jaw sat clenched, but most of all how his big eyes could never hide what he was thinking. Eidolon sat at their kitchen table, a solid stone rectangle.

            “Good afternoon mother.” He smiled and did his best to sound cheerful, but Ena could not be fooled. She left the beef to roast itself and sat beside her son. Even seated, Eidolon was much taller than his mother, so that she had to reach up to place her hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

            “What’s the matter sweetheart?” She asked him. Eidolon’s disguise had been thwarted, and he let out a bit of a sigh.

            “Gareth.” One word made things clear.

            “Gareth again huh?” She squeezed his shoulder.

            “I know he means well, but it seems like he thinks I’m not proud of my heritage. Like I’m not proud of being a dragon.” Ena nodded in understanding.

            “Gareth is an old fashioned sort. Sure, dragons are strong, but that doesn’t mean you have to be a warrior. You can be whatever you want to be my son.”

            Eidolon hesitated a moment. It seemed to him that most dragons were the ‘old fashioned sort’. He almost said so aloud, but Ena spoke up before he could.

            “Do you want to do some special training lessons again after dinner?” This made the young one perk up, and she smiled.

            “Really? You mean it?” The Eidolon cracked a smirk as well.

            “Of course!” Ena stood up and removed the mass of beef from the fire, and set a perfectly roasted meal on the dinner table. It didn’t last long, and when they were finished, the two of them stood and made their way down a staircase to a hidden cellar. The stairs opened up to a large empty room. The only thing preventing the room from being barren was a single wall, fitted with metal hooks. On each hook lay a weapon. Axes, lances, and swords, each of them beorc weapons that would cause a Goldoan to raise a disapproving eyebrow. But Ena and her son were unlike other dragons. Eidolon looked gravely at the bladed implements on the wall, and his mother could tell exactly what he was thinking about.

            “Listen my son. I know it was hard for you when…” She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

            “It was my fault. I should have known what the others think about beorc weapons. I shouldn’t have been playing with them outside. That was decades ago, and Gareth still hasn’t let me live it down.”

            “But that’s why we had this cellar made. Nobody will see you practicing down here. And if we ever have nosy guests, I’ll tell them that these are antiques from the Radiant Wars.” Ena smiled at her child. “I promise it’ll be okay. And don’t ever let the others tell you how to be.”

            Eidolon nodded. “Should we begin then?”

            Eidolon gripped a Steel Sword in his hand, and his mother an Armorslayer. The violet dragon was much more powerful than his mother when untransformed, so she used her wide blade as a shield to block his attacks. He struck somewhat clumsily, but with plenty of force. It wasn’t much good for training, as Ena knew little about swordsmanship. She was easily outmatched by her son in terms of strength. Still, it was one of Eidolon’s greatest joys to hold a beorc weapon. The sparring session didn’t last long, just enough for the both of them to break a sweat.

            “You’ve always loved the ways of beorc combat haven’t you?” Ena smiled at her boy as she placed the Armorslayer back on its display hooks.

            Eidolon swept his forehead with his arm and replaced his blade as well.

            “Well, I grew up hearing stories about the wars of the past. Brave heroes like Altina, Zelgius, and Gawain. I even read some of the strategic maps you drew when you were a tactician. You even fought in some those wars, didn’t you mother?” Ena’s eyes grew distant, and she let out a sigh.

            “I did.” Her body language changed drastically. “The stories are always tales of glory and triumph. But not all who fight become legends.”

            Eidolon understood where her melancholy tone was coming from all of a sudden. “You mean father.”

            Ena nodded, and remembered her last moments with Rajaion, before he died in her arms. Eidolon had never known his father, who was lost in the war just barely before he had been born. He couldn’t truly miss someone he never knew, but he could feel the sadness radiate from his mother whenever she thought of him. After all, Eidolon had inherited his big sad eyes from her.

            “I would never wish for another war.” Eidolon said, trying to change the subject. “But I’ve always admired those heroes. Are there no heroes during peacetime?”

            “Of course there are my son. The world is never at rest, even when it is not at war. Your uncle is a hero. Maybe he isn’t much of a fighter, but he does all he can to lead this stubborn country in the right direction.”

            “My uncle… But uncle Kurthnaga fought in the wars too. He’s a peaceful king now, but he even fought against his father, who was said to be invincible. I… I don’t want the world to go to war again. But sitting around in Goldoa makes me restless. Even training with Gareth seems pointless. What good is our strength if all we do is idle about?”

            “Well my son…” Ena ran her fingers through her son’s fluffy pink hair. It so well matched her own. “That’s a question I think we all need to ask ourselves. You’re so much like Kurthnaga. So much like your father too. And I believe you’re destined for greater things than sitting around Goldoa.”

***

            It was some time after that before anything changed. Day in and day out, Eidolon would report to the outskirts of their fine city and duel with Gareth. Sometimes he would get some respectable blows in, and others, he’d be dreaming so heavily about the world, the red dragon would blast him into the dirt. This of course would earn him another scolding about what it meant to be a proud dragon. Some nights, when his mother was feeling energetic, they would retreat to the cellar and hold their secret training sessions. Every time, Eidolon would become a little less clumsy. But one day, he was summoned to Goldoa’s royal court, to appear before the king and his council.

            The court was a large round room, surrounded with massive pillars. At the end of the room sat a large stone table in a half moon shape. There were five seats at this table, and all but one was filled by Goldoa’s highest ranking generals, each of them a pillar themselves, without whom the country would surely fall into chaos. The throne in the middle was occupied by a tall man with long, dark green hair. His face was steady, but calm and pleasant. He had olive skin, much like many Goldoans, but his posture and regal aura commanded the respect of the entire room. This was the Black Dragon King, Kurthnaga. At his immediate right sat Gareth the Soldier, an extremely loyal and powerful representative of the red dragons. The seat at the far right next to Gareth sat unoccupied. On Kurthnaga’s left sat an old man with wavy hair which was the color of spring water. Even for a dragon, he was wise and learned, and served as an advisor to the previous king since time immemorial. This was Nasir, a white dragon, and Eidolon’s great grandfather. To his left sat Ena, Goldoa’s head strategist, and the only dragon to be of red and white blood.

            Eidolon knelt reverently before the council, until he was instructed to rise.

            “Lift your head, Eidolon.” Nasir spoke, and the young laguz did as instructed. The white dragon stood from his seat and locked eyes with him. “It has come to our attention that you are entering adulthood. You are the youngest of Goldoa, but you’ve grown into a fine young dragon, and we would see you test your ability.”

            Eidolon glanced at his mother, who did her best to hold back a grin, but her dewy eyes spoke volumes. She’d pulled some strings, that much was clear. Gareth sat with his arms crossed, his face as stone. Eidolon turned his attention back to Nasir, who spoke once more.

            “There is much work to be done here in Goldoa, but a message must be delivered to the Herons in Serenes Forest.” The old white dragon reached into his sleeve and produced a scroll, which he rolled tightly and slid into a carrying tube. “The council has elected that you, Eidolon, shall bear this document and see it delivered safely into the hands of Reyson, the current head of the Heron tribe. Should you accept, you will be departing as soon as possible.”

            Eidolon’s heart was lit ablaze, and his stomach churned with excitement. It took all of his will not to crack a smile, even laugh out of joy. It was a chance to leave Goldoa. A small journey, but even still, he could be free from the monotony, from the eyes of traditionalists who would chastise him for his beloved weapons. Adventure awaited, and Eidolon might have the chance to become a hero, like he’d always wanted. His words rang out with confidence.

            “I accept.”

***

            It was the next day when Eidolon had packed and made ready to leave Goldoa for Serenes Forest. He had a bag of small supplies, a few vulneraries, a couple days’ worth of food, and of course the scroll entrusted to him by the council. In secret, he wrapped up his coveted Armorslayer in a heavy cloth and attached it to his back. He could wear it in the open once he was out on the roads and away from the city.

            “Have you got everything? Are you sure you have enough to eat?” Ena paced around the house, gathering little things to stuff into her son’s rucksack. She straightened pillows and swept the dust off the floor here and there, desperately finding things to occupy her mind. She’d been the one to ask for a chance to let Eidolon out on a mission, but the sight of her boy about to set out threw her into a frenzy. Eidolon caught her by her shoulders and smiled reassuringly.

            “Mother, I’ll be fine, I promise. It’s not very far to Serenes in the north, and I’m more than equipped to handle myself. I’ve done plenty of practice with Gareth, and… and here at home too. Either way, I’ll make it back safely.”

            The pink dragon took a deep breath and calmed her restless mind. “Of course you will. Sorry for making such a fuss, you’re just so important to me.” She rose to her tiptoes and kissed her son’s forehead. “So you really think you’ve got everything?”

            Eidolon double checked his rucksack and nodded towards his mother. “I’ve got everything covered. If I need any more food, I’m capable of hunting and cooking for myself.”

            Ena smiled at her boy for a moment or two longer. “Off you go then my son. Be safe!”

            Eidolon strode through the streets of Goldoa’s capital with an extra spring in his step. Now, the stares of the other dragons were more quizzical than disapproving, but he shrugged the off either way. He was so excited to go out and face the world on his own. And he’d resolved himself to do it without formshifting unless he absolutely needed to. This was a test of his own strength. An opportunity to be free from the bonds of his homeland. With fire in his heart, Eidolon approached the outer wall of Goldoa’s capital city. Waiting for him there was the eldest councilman. His wavy blue hair hung in front of his face.

            “Nasir, good morning.” Eidolon addressed the white dragon with respect.

            “Good morning young one. I’ve come to see you off. Ah, and to remind you of something.” Nasir’s tone was lighthearted, but his words carried much weight to them.

            “Hm? What’s that?” Eidolon asked.

            “Of two things actually.” Nasir began, “This mission, Eidolon, is of grave importance. Your mother pushed to allow you to be our messenger, and take it from me when I tell you that this is no small ordeal. The scroll you’ve been entrusted with must be delivered to Serenes Forest. Absolutely no one else may read it. It’s best if you keep it hidden in that bag of yours if necessary. There were some who were very much against allowing the youngest of us take on a mission like this.”

            All of a sudden, the scroll felt heavier in Eidolon’s rucksack. His heart sank for a moment when he heard that there were people against the decision to send him. But the fact that he had been chosen in the end was attributed in no small part to his mother, and he doubled his determination not to let her down.

            “Understood, great-grandfather. I swear I’ll deliver this message.” Eidolon nodded confidently. “And the second thing?”

            All of a sudden, Nasir embraced his granddaughter’s son. He clapped Eidolon on his back and then let him go. “Be safe, my boy. Your mother and I would be devastated if anything happened to you.”

            Eidolon smiled, and looked Nasir right in his eyes. “I promise.”

            “Very well! I’ve kept you long enough then. Be off!” With that, the gates opened behind him, and the world’s only violet dragon stepped out into the open country.

***

            Goldoa is a land of mountains and plains. There are clusters of vegetation here and there, but much of the nation is made up of dusty trails and farmland, separated by vast empty fields of hardened clay.

            Eidolon walked these trails north of his home city. For such a barren atmosphere, he was unusually delighted. The dry wind that blew through the valleys filled him with life and energy. Every step seemed to shake the earth beneath him, as though he were its master. This was a feeling Eidolon had scarcely had the chance to enjoy. A feeling called freedom. When he was far enough from the city, he unsheathed his Armorslayer, and swung it as he walked. The wide blade acted like a fan, blowing dust and dirt around with every motion. It was a frivolous, meaningless motion, but Eidolon rejoiced in it.

            The trails seemed to stretch on forever in front of him. Sometimes a speck would appear on the side of the road ahead, and it would be a good twenty minutes before it would reveal itself to be a tree, or a boulder. Soon, there was one such speck right in the center of the road. Eidolon paid it little mind and walked ahead, figuring he would inspect it as he drew closer. However, when he had walked close enough to identify it, he was mortified. Without a moment’s hesitation, he wrapped his sword up and stuck it to his back. He shuffled on, his cheeks hot and red, as he approached the crimson shape. Finally, he came upon the scowling red dragon that barred his path.

            “Boy.” Gareth’s tone was frighteningly stern. He exuded an aura of disapproval. His arms were crossed, and he spoke through clenched teeth.

            “Master Gareth, I…” Eidolon’s protest was interrupted by a roar that sent any small creature within a mile running for the hills. It was a wonder that Gareth could manage such a thing without formshifting.

            “That weapon there on your back. Is this what you become as soon as we take our eyes off you? Where is your pride, boy? I’d have half a mind to drag you back home myself.”

            Eidolon’s heart was broken. This was his worst fear. Finally a chance to prove himself, and his teacher stood in his way.

            Except that he wouldn’t let this be.

            “Master Gareth, the council decided. This mission is important.” His argument affected the red dragon like wind moves a mountain.

            “The council isn’t here. I’ll deliver the message myself.”

            “Master, I can do this! How can I ever prove my strength if not here and now? Am I doomed to be locked away in that city forever?!”

            “You tell me Eidolon. Are you doomed? How indeed will you prove your strength?” Gareth growled, but his eyes were steady. Something shone in them. Something besides rage. Eidolon suddenly understood. He slung the rucksack off of his shoulder and dropped it by the side of the road along with his Armorslayer. He took a fighting stance.

            “So that’s how it is huh?” Eidolon questioned his teacher but received no reply. “Very well then!”

            The younger man dashed forward and met his teacher head on. They locked fists and grappled one another, each pushing with all their might. They’d fought countless times before, but this time was different. There wasn’t a second of hesitation from Eidolon. This time, he had something to fight for. Gareth grinned when he saw the fire in his student’s eyes.

            The red dragon twisted his arms and nearly knocked Eidolon off of his feet, but the young dragon caught himself and broke his hold. He aimed a kick at Gareth’s leg, which hit its mark. Gareth took a step back and formshifted without a second thought. The enormous red dragon barreled forward, threatening to trample Eidolon underneath him. Eidolon sighed internally and gave up on fighting in his humanlike form.

            A violet dragon stood in the way and caught Gareth’s head. Eidolon used the momentum from his charge to throw him off the road and into the empty field. He landed with a crash that whipped up a cloud of dust all around him. The cloud hung in the air for a moment before it was cut in twain by a blast of red fire. With a beat of his wings, he leapt into the air above his teacher. The fire cut a scorching line through the dirt road, which smoked as the cinders died down.

            From his own jaws, Eidolon let out a breath attack, this one white in hue, aimed directly at Gareth. The red dragon shielded himself with his wings, but the ray of arcane energy still knocked him onto his back. Eidolon dropped from the air and landed where Gareth had just had time to roll away from. A red tail smashed into Eidolon’s side and almost knocked him over. He took a moment to reclaim his footing, and the dust settled to reveal that Gareth had found the chance to rise as well. The two burst forth and caught one another’s claws. They pressed their foreheads together and pushed with all their might. Despite his resolve, Eidolon was still outmatched by his teacher in terms of strength. It took all of his grit to dig the claws on his feet into the earth to prevent himself from being forced backwards. Every second that passed meant being driven back further and further.

Fear crept into the student’s heart. If given the chance, Gareth would drag him back to his home. But Eidolon would not allow that to happen. Not for a second. His stomach churned with fire. Fear turned to anger. He was determined. He was desperate. All of the flames in his core met and melded together. This was it.

            With a roar that shook the hills, Eidolon released from his mouth a cascade of energy. It was the very same color as his own scales, a deep violet, like the twilight sky. It completely enveloped Gareth, breaking his grip on his student and blowing him back with such force, his body made a crater in the earth where he landed.

When the dust and smoke settled once again, the red dragon lay on his back, now shifted into his humanlike form. Wind whipped around Eidolon’s body as he changed back himself, and his two feet landed on the ground.

            When he reached Gareth’s crater, the red soldier was just sitting up. With a fist, he wiped a small trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. He took a moment to put his head back on the right way before looking up Eidolon. There was a crack in his stern expression, through which Eidolon could see the slightest twinge of pride. This crack was quickly filled back in, and Gareth got to his feet.

            “Hm.” He held fast to his stony countenance, but he couldn’t hide the tiny smile in the corners of his mouth. The two of them exchanged no more words, merely a glance of understanding. And with a grunt, Goldoa’s greatest soldier began his march back to its capital city, leaving his pupil behind.


	2. Black and White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having earned Gareth's permission, Eidolon marches onward to deliver the important message to Serenes Forest.  
> His mentor proved a significant obstacle, but the rest of the world will not show the same kind of restraint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked chapter one enough to continue on to this next one, I sincerely thank you.  
> Reading and editing Heirs of Radiance is truly a fun thing to do, especially since it's been almost a year since I began writing it. 
> 
> As always, I'd love to read some comments and see what you think of it. 
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

Eidolon was sore all over from his fight with Gareth. He’d managed to prove that he could defend himself, but it wasn’t easy on the young dragon. Crawling out from the crater that his mentor had made in the earth, Eidolon made it back to the road he’d been following towards Serenes forest. But as soon as he gathered up his rucksack and his Armorslayer, he started to feel dizzy. Stars began swimming in and out of his vision. 

Eidolon blinked and found himself sprawled out in the middle of the road. The sun was at its zenith, marking that it was about noontime. Later, he’d realize that he had been passed out overnight and woken up the next day. But before he could sit up and orient himself, he felt his ribs being prodded by something hard. It wasn’t enough to hurt, but enough to startle him into sitting up straight. 

“Hark! Are you well traveler?” A muffled, distant voice rang out above Eidolon. The young dragon turned his head to look at where it came from, but his eyes were met with a flood of light. At first he thought he’d looked directly into the sun by mistake, but using a hand like a visor, Eidolon’s eyes adjusted to see a mounted knight in full plate armor. His silver shell was so perfectly polished and reflective, he glowed with intense brightness. The object that had stirred Eidolon into sitting up was the butt of the knight’s lance, which he grasped in a gauntleted hand. The pointed head of the knight’s weapon was long and wide, giving it the appearance of a Heavy Lance, but not quite. Eidolon couldn’t make out what kind of weapon it was. He’d never seen or read about it before.

“Ugh….” Eidolon groaned. His body was sore and stiff, but he was able to make it to his feet. 

“There you are. Good man. I was afraid you’d expired.” The knight pushed back the face plate on his helmet. His features were still difficult to make out among the light coming from the mirror-like armor he wore, but Eidolon could see age and experience in his eyes.

“I’m alright, just… tired. I must have passed out on the road.” Eidolon answered the knight. “Who are you?”

“I am Sir Carey of Crimea. I’m currently delivering a message to Begnion. I saw you lying here on my way. What do you call yourself, fellow traveler?”

“My… I’m Eidolon of Goldoa.” It seemed fitting to mirror the knight’s introduction. “I’m also a messenger, on my way to Serenes Forest.”

“Well met, Eidolon of Goldoa! If you aren’t injured, I must be on my way.” He paused a moment as though choosing his words carefully, and when he spoke, his voice was laced with caution. “Safe travels friend, the world is a strange place as of late.” 

Before Eidolon could do much in the way of response, Sir Carey flipped his face plate back down and spurred his horse onward. He rode perpendicular to the road, and soon faded until he too, was a sparkle on the horizon. 

***

Breakfast was a meat pie that Eidolon’s mother had made him. It was less appetizing than when it was fresh and steaming, but it gave him much of his strength back. What remained of the journey to Serenes Forest was uneventful. The road stretched on for a few days. As he walked onward, more and more trees popped up here and there, and the dusty fields were replaced with grassy hills and meadows. Almost without realizing it, Eidolon found himself immersed in the sacred forest. The trees here were different from anything he’d seen in his homeland. They seemed to radiate life energy. Every leaf was vibrant and lustrous, and the plant life here appeared to give off a faint glow at night. Much different from the dry foliage that fights for survival in the Goldoan mountains. It was an uplifting feeling to be surrounded by so much life. Here and there, animals scurried along the forest floor, or jumped from branch to branch among the trees. Even the path that he walked was wild and overgrown, and it was easy to lose track of where he had come from. It seemed fitting for the frail herons to make their home in a place like this, so charged with energy. 

Before long, it had grown very dark, and without a lantern it would soon be difficult for Eidolon to navigate the winding path that cut through the thick woodlands. It became necessary to find a place to sleep for the night, before he could no longer see. 

As though by chance, it was a mere few minutes down the road before he came across an abandoned fort. It was a crumbling collection of stone walls, and it appeared to have only half a roof left. A wooden door sat between two lit torches on one wall, signifying an entrance. It would not be a perfect shelter, but certainly preferable to sleeping on the forest floor. Just before Eidolon rushed over to it, he instead ducked behind a row of bushes. ‘The torches are lit already?’ Eidolon thought. ‘That means someone must already be here.’ Eidolon remembered the parting words he’d heard from the knight a few days ago. The world was a strange place as of late, and he should take care. The young dragon felt the weight of these words as he spied on the fortress from his hiding place. 

A quiet conversation hummed in his vicinity, and his suspicions were confirmed. He couldn’t tell what was being said, but it sounded close. Bandits were a likely explanation. Abandoned forts and brigands went together like steak and gravy. But all of a sudden, Eidolon heard something that threw his idea off track. 

Whack! … Whack! … Whack!

It was the sound of an axe connecting with a tree trunk. By the sound of it, there were probably four or five axe wielders at work. Even the stupidest of bandits know how sacred Serenes Forest is, and that disturbing it is a horrible crime. What’s more, a bandit wouldn’t come this far into the forest if all he wanted was lumber. Whoever was doing this was deliberate and discreet. 

Eidolon peered out from the bushes to try and catch a glimpse of who was doing this. Lit by torches, he could see perhaps a half dozen cloaked figures. It was difficult to make them out in the dark, but they wore dark robes with long, wide sleeves. A few of them mumbled to each other, conversations that Eidolon could not quite make out. They looked like mages, with their inky clothing, and the axes in their hands looked very out of place. 

The young dragon’s heart leaped as an idea came into his mind. Cutting down trees in Serenes Forest was clearly wrong. He was sent to deliver the message to the Herons, but this was an immediate problem. Perhaps one that Eidolon could solve. That’s what heroes did after all. Eidolon unwrapped his Armorslayer. 

“That’s enough!” Eidolon burst forth from the bushes, wielding his blade with both hands. Adrenaline rushed through his dragon blood, and he spared not a single moment before advancing toward the closest of his opponents, who drew his axe in defense. It was barely enough to save the cloaked villain from being riven in two. Eidolon had turned his back to the rest of his adversaries, and instead of pressing another attack on the first axe wielder, he took a leap backwards and found himself surrounded. Six or seven figures in total, most with hoods covering their faces, trapped him in a half circle. The one in the middle had no axe, nor any bladed weapon to speak of. Phrases from his mother’s tactical scrolls flashed through his mind like a lightning bolt. ‘When surrounded, take down the weakest link as quickly as possible. You may break their line of defense, or at least stun a group without proper morale long enough to escape.

In a split second decision, Eidolon rushed the unarmed adversary, brandishing his Armorslayer. Despite the dragon’s battle cry, the cloaked figure did nothing to retreat. Instead, he lifted an open book that had been hidden in his sleeve. A spell tome. 

With a gesture, Eidolon’s prized sword acted like a lightning rod, and the mage’s Thunder spell surged forward and electrocuted him. It was like being burned from the inside, while the electricity numbs your nerves and stays your feet. Eidolon dropped his blade involuntarily and collapsed to the ground. His body twitched as the electric current traveled through him and finally into the ground. The dragon’s eyes strained to see the figures closing in around him. He did all he could to scrunch into a protective position, as much of his body was still frozen by the current. He saw the glint of torchlight in the blade of an axe, and shut his eyes tight. Just when he expected to be struck, chaos loosed itself all at once.

It was difficult for Eidolon to tell exactly what was happening, but the ground beneath the fort and its surrounding area began to exhibit a dull glow, which gradually became brighter and brighter. The air hummed with tension, and Eidolon could see orbs of energy rise from the earth and float independently. They were like spheres of concentrated light, resonating with the buzzing energy of the atmosphere. There were shouts from the robed figures, and a few of them ran across Eidolon’s field of vision. He heard several axes being dropped to the ground and panicked footsteps trying to take off into the brush of the forest.

In an instant, the luminous orbs converged on one point, and there was an enormous crash. Intense light blinded everyone in the immediate area. The old fort exploded, and stones from its formerly solid walls rained down among the forest. The shockwave from the explosion hit Eidolon, and knocked his remaining consciousness right out of him. All the resplendent light suddenly went dark. 

***

Eidolon woke to the strangest and most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. Someone near him was singing. He could not make out a single word, but the pure feeling behind the voice permeated the room. Without opening his eyes, he shifted a little. Beneath him he found a soft mattress, like a pillow large enough to support his entire body. Eidolon opened his eyes. Sitting next to him on a chair was a heron, dressed in soft-looking white clothes. Two white wings were folded behind his back. He had long, straight hair of a pale blue color which made Eidolon think of a winter sky. He looked to be a young adult, and his comfortably expressionless face was buried in a book with a title that Eidolon could not read. His lips moved as he sang, and Eidolon felt calmed by the heron’s song. More than calmed, he felt energized by it. 

Eidolon remembered what had been happening just before he’d been knocked unconscious. He sat bolt upright in his bed, remembering the sensation of being electrocuted. It was a strange feeling to go directly from such agony to the wonderful energy he felt now. 

“What happened…?” Eidolon’s voice croaked. 

The heron lifted his jade colored eyes from his book, and his song quietly died. He opened his mouth a moment before he spoke, and when he did, his voice sounded just slightly different from how it had when he was singing a moment earlier. Eidolon could detect a slight accent in his words.

“You were hurt badly. Zapped by a thunder tome, which is especially deadly to dragons. But Lehran was out for a walk when he came across you fighting the trespassers. It’s lucky that he found you.” 

Eidolon could swear he’d heard the name Lehran before, but was unable to place it. As though to search for an answer, he searched the room around him, and found that he was in a temple-like building made of white marble. The far side of the room was open to the air, with only a few smooth looking columns separating him from the outside. Beyond the columns was a beautifully verdant garden, and he could hear the movement of spring water from somewhere out there. He’d found Serenes Forest beautiful since he’d arrived, but being here at the very heart of it all, he could feel a perfect sense of order and life. The plants looked even healthier and brighter than the ones near the edges of the forest. 

“When you’ve got your senses about you, I’m supposed to escort you to the council room.” The heron was now looking back into the pages of his book. 

“That’s right. I was supposed to deliver a message to Reyson. Is he here?” Eidolon asked, and promptly jumped out of bed. He felt great for someone who had been so thoroughly defeated. His body responded properly, and he had the will and energy as though he’d slept a solid week. 

The heron finished his page before responding. “Reyson? Yes, he’s here…” There was a moment of hesitation in his voice, and a sparkle in his eye. “Say, would you… mind telling me more about what happened? Lehran chose not to elaborate about the details.”

“Details? You mean you want me to describe what happened before I woke up here?”

“If it wouldn’t be too much to ask of course. Ah, but I’m forgetting my manners. I am Cael, son of Naelia and Kirvan.” The heron gave Eidolon a polite smile.  
Eidolon thought it only right to introduce himself in the same way, “I am Eidolon, son of Ena and Rajaion. I’ve come with a message from the Goldoan council. As for what happened…”

The dragon racked his brain to try and recall details from before he’d passed out. It was such a mess of shouting and chaos, there were few things he could recall clearly. Regardless, Cael kept his attention on Eidolon the whole time he told his story. Eidolon also realized that this means he’d fallen unconscious twice since he’d left home. 

“And what made you so excited to go on a mission like this?” The white winged heron, his heart filled with tales of adventure, asked without realizing that Eidolon had said nothing about his own feelings. The violet dragon blushed a little. 

“How did you-“ Eidolon was cut off by Cael, who held up his hands all of a sudden, like he’d stumbled across something he shouldn’t have seen. His face turned just slightly redder.

“Oh, never mind! Excuse me, I didn’t mean to…” All of a sudden, the heron’s calm demeanor became frantic and embarrassed.  
“Can you read my mind or something?” 

“No, that’s not it. I just… w-well, herons tend to be able to look into people’s hearts. I didn’t do it on purpose, you just… have very strong feelings. I could tell how glad you were to finally get a chance to leave your home…” Cael’s wings twitched skittishly as he spoke. For the first time, Eidolon noticed that a patch of feathers on one of his wings was entirely black, which stood out among the sea of white heron feathers.

“I see… A-anyway, it’s very important that I deliver this message to Reyson. He currently leads the heron tribe, right?”

Cael breathed a sigh of relief at the change of subject. “Yes he does. Shall I show you to him?”

Eidolon nodded, and searched himself for his bag and his weapon. The heron pointed to the corner of the room, where the rucksack sat on top of a chair. His Armorslayer was leaned up against the wall right next to it, once again wrapped in cloth. 

“Thank you.” He slung the bag over his shoulder and fixed the blade to his back once more. 

“Don’t mention it.”

The two of them walked the hallways of the temple, and though various windows and open hallways, Eidolon was able to see lush, gorgeous gardens, filled with plant life he’d never before imagined. Flowers bloomed in all colors, and let out fragrances that ranged from subtly sweet to overpowering. A gentle stream wound its way back and forth, and the temple walkways had little bridges to accommodate it. It was as though the civilization was built perfectly in sync with the nature around it. Before long, the two young laguz arrived at a large ornate door, made of the same white marble as the rest of the building. Cael looked noticeably uncomfortable. 

“I think… they’re having a council meeting right now.” As though to prove Cael’s point, there came a muffled but obviously frustrated voice from behind the door, as though an argument was taking place there.

“Does that mean we can’t go inside?” 

“No, we can go in, but just…” Cael had a piece of his long, blue hair between his thumb and his forefinger, and was twirling it back and forth, “My parents can be a little… Just… Mind your manners, I guess.” 

Eidolon was confused, but he was made nervous by Cael’s apprehension. Nonetheless, he placed his hands on the door and pushed it open.

***  
The windowless council room was a great contrast to the airy and open architecture that Eidolon had observed so far. The walls were thick stone, making for a perfectly circular room with a table of the same shape in the center. These walls were decorated by sconces, each of which held a blue flame, and veiled the room in a dim light of the same color. The center of the room was occupied by a circular table which seated three winged individuals. It reminded Eidolon of the council room in Goldoa where he had received this mission. The air inside was tense and stagnant.

Besides Cael and himself, Eidolon took note of three figures. The most prominent was an old heron who sat with his arms crossed at the far end of the circular table. His once golden hair was now mostly white, and the feathers on his wings were grey and disheveled. Even still, his eyes betrayed a flaming energy, as though he’d held fast to his youth. Eidolon guessed that this must be the heron’s chief, Reyson. To his right was seated a much younger looking heron woman. Her posture and demeanor were immaculate, as though her very spine served to hold up the ceiling of the council room. She had wavy golden locks that cascaded behind her back, and even rested in a small heap on her lap. The seat to the old heron’s left was occupied by the woman’s opposite. He was not a heron, but was instead most certainly a raven. If it were not for his glossy black wings, Eidolon might have pegged him for a mercenary. He was very well built and had short, neat hair of deep cobalt. Even with the tense air of the council room, he seemed to be relaxed. Eidolon may have stared at the three bird laguz forever if Cael had not spoken up.

“I have brought the visitor as instructed.” He stood at attention before the council.

“Thank you my boy.” The old heron replied, and he made a gesture towards the stone chairs opposite himself and the two others. “Have a seat, both of you.” 

The heron woman parted her lips, “But-“

The chief raised a hand and she held her tongue. The two young laguz took their seats as instructed.

“Now then-“ his speech was interrupted by a few gruff coughs, but when he was through, he continued speaking as though nothing had happened, “Tell me your name.”  
Eidolon figured he was the one being addressed. “I am Eidolon of Goldoa. My parents are Ena and Rajaion. I have been sent to deliver an… urgent message from the Goldoan council. It is addressed to chief Reyson of the herons.” Eidolon was pretty sure the word urgent was applicable. Nasir’s words came back to him: ‘This is no small ordeal. Absolutely no one else must read it.’

“Ena and Rajaion?” The grey winged heron closed his eyes and nodded as though remembering something important. “I see. It must be an important matter if Goldoa moves to speak up about it. I am indeed chief Reyson.” The old heron looked at the raven man next to him, “Kirvan.”

Kirvan stood and uncrossed his arms. His booted footsteps made an echo on the floor as he walked, stopping in front of Eidolon. He hesitated a moment, and then raised an eyebrow. At first, the young dragon was unsure what to do, but when the raven held out his hand, Eidolon opened up his rucksack and passed the message tube to him. Kirvan nodded and gave Eidolon a confident smirk before returning to his seat next to Reyson. All the while, the heron woman sat perfectly still with her eyes closed and her hands folded in her lap. She was the absolute picture of serenity. She may have been asleep.

“Thank you Kirvan. Now then…” Reyson unscrewed the end of the tube, and a sheet of rolled up parchment slid out. He held a tiny pair of spectacles to his eyes as he flattened out the scroll on the table. The heron chief’s finger followed each line as he read, and his ghostly grey wings gave a flap. Upon reaching the bottom of the page, his face grew more and more concerned, until he was finished. He tapped on the wax seal at the very bottom, as though to confirm its authenticity. He checked to make sure what he’d just read was real.

A moment passed. And then two. Reyson pounded a fist on the table in frustration.

“Curses upon those Begnion dogs! No, I won’t have this, not when we’re still struggling to rebuild!” Reyson hacked out several more coughs following his outburst.  
Eidolon was shocked to see a heron, especially one so elderly and frail, be thrown into a fit of rage like this. He glanced at Cael, who was noticeably uncomfortable. Kirvan took a deep breath and reclined in his seat, but the woman did not break her composure. 

“Forgive me. I forget myself.” The chief took a deep breath and appeared to calm down. “Eidolon was it? Do you know anything about this?” Reyson looked him right in his eyes. The young dragon shook his head.

“I see.” The chief rose and addressed all who were present. He placed his palms flat on the stone table. “Begnion’s government has collapsed. The empress and the senate have had a falling out, and the entire nation has split in two. Goldoa warns that the senate has declared war.”

“Wait a minute.” Kirvan spoke up. His voice was deep, calm, and even. “Begnion’s politics have always been unstable. Why would that threaten our ability to rebuild Serenes Forest?”

“Because this is a holy war.” Reyson’s fist clenched, and from that, everyone but Eidolon was able to put the pieces together. 

“If I may…” Eidolon spoke up, and Reyson gestured to allow him to continue, “What do you mean by ‘holy war’?”

“You see my boy, three hundred and some number of years ago, the Radiant Wars came to an end at the defeat of the Goddess Ashera. Her ultimate fate was never made clear, but her defeat and disappearance showed the world that the gods are not perfect and omnipotent. It was a shocking revelation for many, and it divided the world in two.” 

Eidolon’s eyes widened. He had been taught from birth that the gods were not all powerful, but he had never heard that they were once worshipped as though they were. The heron chief continued his explanation.

“Many residents of Tellius accepted the news, and began to take their lives into their own hands instead of entrusting their fate to the gods. However, some others doubled their faith, and refused to accept that Ashera was not orderly and perfect. Some claimed that her defeat at the Tower of Guidance was a lie. These Ashera faithful live in every corner of Tellius, and it is not uncommon to hear of conflicts erupting from differences in ideology. Begnion in particular was heavily affected by this split, and now their very governing body has torn itself apart.” 

“What does that mean for the people of Begnion? Is the country split between the faithful and the senate?” Cael was now in on the inquiry. His wings twitched in anticipation. 

Reyson shook his head. “Sanaki Kirsch Altina was the last apostle of Begnion. She was witness to Ashera’s fall. I was there myself to confirm this. Begnion’s monarchs in the three generations since have ruled as empress only. It is the senate which has held on to their beliefs and split from the empress.”

This was news to the violet dragon as well. Heavy unease filled the room like a goblet fills with wine. Reyson put his hand to his chin as though pondering a response. But Cael was the one to speak first.

“We need to communicate with Begnion. They’ve left Serenes Forest alone for centuries, but if war breaks out, all bets are off. And we don’t have any way to protect ourselves.”

This seemed to put Reyson under further distress, but he nodded in agreement with the young heron’s statement. 

“I have to…” The heron chief said between coughs, “I must send a messenger. Kirvan?”

Kirvan shook his head, “No can do, chief. I have to stay here and protect the royal family. And I won’t leave that duty in the hands of Lehran. The man has no fight in him.”  
“I suppose you’re right.” Reyson nodded and reassured himself. “Ah, but I suppose…” his fiery old eyes turned to Eidolon. 

“Me?”

“My boy, I know this is a much longer journey than you were expecting to make. But my hands are tied. The Herons are… few. And I could contact the ravens or hawks to deliver a message, but that still requires sending someone to Kilvas or Phoenicis. I will write an inquiry. Will you, young Eidolon, deliver it to Begnion’s empress?”

Eidolon’s heart was set ablaze in an instant. He could feel the excitement in his chest, the flames in his stomach. It had begun to weigh on his mind that he would have to return to Goldoa after the message was delivered. But now he could go on. The adventure did not have to end. 

“Yes chief Reyson. I will.” It took little deliberation to make the decision for himself. But it also took all of his self-control to keep from breaking into a grin. Excitement swelled inside him. 

“Thank you my boy. When you return, I will see to it that you are rewarded.”

“Let me go too!” Cael cried out. All attention went to him, and Eidolon could see desperation in his eyes. “I… I know the way to Begnion. And I could help ensure he makes it there safely.”

For the first time, the heron woman moved. She stood straight up and her eyes stared daggers at Cael. “Absolutely not! You will do no such thing as leave this temple!” The woman’s voice was clear and powerful, like she’d learned how to project it well. Cael flinched.

“Mother, I want to go!” 

“You have another suitor visiting in a matter of days. Not to mention the danger! Leaving at a time like this when the world is so divided. The chaos of it all will affect you in ways you cannot imagine. No my son, you are to stay.” She stood perfectly still and straight. Cael started fidgeting with his hair again, twirling it between his finger and his thumb.

“Father, tell her-“ 

Kirvan sighed, “Cael, your mother is right. Suitors or no suitors, I’ve seen how malice and hatred can affect a heron. It isn’t pretty.”

Cael was bright red, likely a combination of shame and rage. He’d dropped his hair and now just hung his head. His fists were balled tightly at his sides. Eidolon wanted to speak out, but he held his jaw clenched. This was so far outside of his element, both a family and a foreign affair. He had no voice with which to speak out against it. Still, it bothered him. It bothered him enough that he had to swallow a lump in his throat. He knew what it was like to be held down. 

“Cael…” Reyson was the next to open his mouth. He spoke gently to the young heron. “Why don’t you show Eidolon to his room? He has a journey to prepare for.”

Cael nodded solemnly in response and walked out of the room. Eidolon gave the council a stiff bow, and hurried after him. Without another word from the chief or Cael’s parents, the heavy stone doors closed behind them, and the two could breathe again. Cael buried his face in his hands. The air was tense, but before Eidolon could even think to break the silence with a kind word, Cael ironed out his posture and started walking. There wasn’t a sound exchanged between the two until they arrived at the room where Eidolon had first awakened. Cael gestured forward, and Eidolon entered. Before Cael could slink away, Eidolon turned back to face him. 

“Hey, listen.”

The heron stopped in his tracks but did not turn around.

“I know what it’s like. To… to be restrained by your people like that. I mean…” Eidolon paused for a moment, “It’s not my place to cast judgement. I know nothing about your or your situation. But if it means anything, I’d be glad to travel with you. After all, this is my first time outside Goldoa.”

“Thank you.” Cael’s words were barely above a whisper, and they sounded like they were spoken through tears. Eidolon could not be sure, as Cael began walking away and did not turn back. 

***

The Goldoan had little to do but to hit the hay. Trying to fall asleep, Eidolon thought of his mother. Would she worry if he was away for too long? She was probably worried the moment he left. But Serenes Forest would likely find some way to inform Goldoa about this errand. Either way, this mission was time sensitive, and Serenes had no one else to turn to. Perhaps tasks like this are how one becomes a hero in times of relative peace. A great hero like from his mother’s stories.

Eidolon closed his eyes as his thoughts fizzled out. In doing so, he had a dream. In this dream, he was lying on his back. Opening his eyes, it dawned on him that he was back in the thick of the forest, surrounded by the dark figures that had inhabited the old stone fort. The one with the Thunder tome stood above him, ready to strike once again. An evil grin rolled across his lips as he raised a sleeved hand. The cloak was pitch black, but the hems of his sleeves were decorated by white feathers. Eidolon could see the pages of the grimoire begin to spark with lightning. Before he could cast his spell however, the wind picked up all at once. The pages of the tome fluttered about, and in an instant, the mage was struck by a piercing gust. It was so swift and invisible, Eidolon did not realize right away that the wind had cut the man across his chest. Scrambling to his feet, Eidolon witnessed a second act of magic. A fireball exploded at the mage’s feet. He watched the man burn to cinders in a matter of seconds. Still panicked, Eidolon looked to see where the fireball had come from, but there was only empty forest. The other robed figures were gone too. He took a step forward, but instead of touching solid earth, he felt as though he’d walked off a cliff, and woke up in his bed with a jolt. He was covered in sweat. His room was empty.

It was another hour of breakfast and preparation before he met with Reyson again, who entrusted him with another scroll, encased in the same tube. Cael and his parents were nowhere to be seen. On his way out of the heron’s temple however, he caught a glimpse of someone walking around a corner. A white robe, and long black hair. But they were gone in an instant.

“You have proved a fine messenger already. It goes without saying, but this is to be delivered to the empress of Begnion. No other may take it into their possession.”

“Understood, chief Reyson.” Eidolon nodded in understanding and took the scroll tube into his hands. He stuffed it snugly into his rucksack next to his replenished supply of rations. He put on his most heroic face. “I’ll protect it without fail.”

With a few parting words, Eidolon was on the road once more. It was an hour or two of walking before he emerged from the thick forest, and was back on a path of rich dirt. Before him spread vast plains, covered in lush green fields. Clusters of bushes and trees dotted the landscape, and there was even a massive river a few miles in the distance. Eidolon had been given a map that would help him stay on the right path towards Begnion. Studying it reminded him how large a country it was. Taking up something like a third of Tellius’s land, it was truly massive. It used to occupy an even bigger share of the map, before Serenes Forest was given back to the herons. The journey would be much longer than his travels from his home to the sacred forest, and he would likely need to stop at a town midway through in order to reach the capital city of Sienne.

All of a sudden, a shadow covered Eidolon’s map. He looked up to see a dark shape that covered up the sun. Initially a blotch in the sky, as it drew closer, it made a sound. 

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Eidolon scrunched his eyebrows until the gigantic bird landed on the road at his side. It was a beautiful avian creature, with angelic white wings. That is, except for a few black ones sprinkled here and there.

“Cael?” Eidolon was surprised to see the heron shift back into the winged young man. He wore a dark blue traveler’s coat, and his long sky blue hair was tied in a loose ponytail. A pouch was slung over his shoulder. Cael smiled.

“Looks like I’ll be accompanying you after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah chapter two, also known as the chapter where Eidolon passes out twice. 
> 
> But this is where we meet Cael! Now we have one more party member to add before we've got our main crew together.  
> Cael's character was inspired and designed by a friend of mine who I call Creiddylad, someone who helped me develop the foundations of Heirs of Raidance, and someone who has continued to inspire me since. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you have something you'd like to say!
> 
> I hope you're enjoying my story, and I'll see you in chapter three!


	3. River Crossing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eidolon has been given a new mission by Reyson, the elderly chief of the heron tribe. He is joined by Cael, the young heron who helped him to recover after his fight within Serenes forest. But Eidolon was not prepared to travel with a partner, and Cael's heritage complicates things further. 
> 
> What's more, the road ahead is longer and more daunting than it may seem.

Eidolon looked over the heron standing in the middle of the road. Cael was shorter than the violet dragon by a full head and shoulders. His eyes were red and his hands were balled into fists which just so slightly trembled. But his forest green eyes were filled with the same fire he’d seen in the heron chief the day before. 

            “I have a hard time believing your parents just let you go.” Eidolon’s tone was quizzical and full of doubt.

            “Well…” Cael looked away. His fingers were already pinching a few strands of hair. “After what you’d said, I had a long talk with my mother. She… Isn’t supportive of the idea, but I got her to let me go. She said…” Cael started to say something, but abandoned the thought midway, shaking his head. “Anyway, you said you needed a guide right?”

            Eidolon contemplated the situation for a moment. He’d told Cael that he would love to have his company on the road, but it was mainly to help the poor heron feel better after he’d been embarrassed by his mother at the council meeting. It never crossed Eidolon’s mind that he might actually be allowed to go. It was an enormous responsibility to look after a heron, a being so fragile. So far, he’d scarcely been able to protect himself. The idea of being an escort made Eidolon uneasy.

            “Well… I did say that, but…” The words he wanted to say next were, ‘Are you sure you’ll be safe out here?’ But before he could utter them, they stuck in his throat. He remembered his mother cautioning him to be careful. He remembered Gareth telling him he couldn’t go. How could he tell Cael the same crushing words?

            “I won’t be held responsible if something happens to you. I didn’t take this mission expecting to have to look after someone else. If you understand that, then you can travel with me.”

            Something changed in Cael’s expression. He seemed surprised at first, but then his face evened out. “Very well. I’ll take care of myself.”

            ***

            Half a day of walking through the Begnion countryside had left their feet sore and their bodies tired. A dirt road led from the edge of Serenes forest and into the lush, grassy fields that made up much of the largest country on Tellius. The trees thinned out until sprawling hills and meadows were all that lay in front of them. The two decided to stop for lunch on the banks of a mighty river, where the earth was soft and damp. The river itself was immensely wide, and distant mountains rose on the horizon beyond its far shore. Splashes from the nearby waterway coated the grass at its banks like morning dew. A woodsman of the distant past had felled a massive tree, and left behind a stump. Around the stump, which was wide and flat enough to serve as a table, sat four short benches made from logs. It made for a perfect resting spot for travelers. It was here that Eidolon and Cael chose to take their midday meal.

            Eidolon peered at the rushing water that glided past the stump. It was so clear, one could see every stone at the riverbed, and every fish that wriggled its way up from the oceans north of Phoenicis and Kilvas. The dragon rummaged through his rucksack and found the last of the meat pies his mother had made for him. He downed it without a second thought. The Herons had supplied him with rations, but they did not eat much meat. Crackers and the like would have to hold him over until they could find somewhere to restock. Cael munched on a sandwich of mushrooms and greens picked in the heart of Serenes forest. When lunch was over, Eidolon laid the map he had been given on the tree stump.

            “What’s your plan to get to Sienne?” Cael asked Eidolon between bites of his lunch.

            “Well…” The dragon pointed to a spot on the map next to a crooked, forked line, indicating the river they were sitting next to. “If we’re here, that means it’ll be another few days of traveling on foot before we arrive. I was hoping to cross the river about there, and maybe travel to Seliora or Gaddos in search of a carriage that might take us to the capital.”

            Cael was shaking his head the whole time. “No no, we’re not there. That’s the Ribahn River. We’re over here.” He touched his finger to another spot on the map. “That river is the Miscale.”

            “Ahh I… see…” Eidolon scratched the fluff on top of his head, slightly embarassed. He’d studied maps from his mother’s collection, but his sense of direction was less than perfect. It was only natural, considering his limited experience outside of Goldoa. “So then we’re much closer to Tanas.”

            “We can’t go there either. I suggest cutting right across the Grann Desert.” Cael drew a line across the map with his finger.

            “What?” Eidolon was baffled at the heron’s suggestion. “I was hoping to avoid the desert. It’s a more direct route, but it would take even longer to get there, wading through all that sand. Besides, we’d run out of supplies.”

            “Tanas, as well as Seliora and Gaddos, are controlled by the senate. A lot is still uncertain, but if we’re to deliver Reyson’s message to the empress of Begnion, that means we can’t let the senators have it. Going in either direction is dangerous.”

            “Oh.” It was a blow to Eidolon’s pride to have made a mistake like that. He did his best to stifle a frustrated sigh. But Cael was probably right. Even if Eidolon could pass through unnoticed, they would certainly recognize a heron.

            “There is also a town in the desert. This map a little outdated. Since it was made, a village called Shiharam in the Grann Desert has started thriving. They have an oasis, and the natural cover of the desert and the mountains gives them some defense from bandits. We’ll be able to resupply there, and maybe even find a carriage to take us to Sienne.”

            “Cael, have you been to Sienne before?” Eidolon asked, and Cael’s face turned a bit melancholy.

            “I have, but…” He shook his head. “It wasn’t for something like this.”

            “What was it for then?”

            “Never mind it.”

            That conversation was dropped quickly, and Cael was the one to stand up from his resting spot, brushing off his traveler’s coat. “It’s about time we fly across this river then, yes?”

            Eidolon hesitated. “Um…”

            “What’s the matter? Dragons can fly, can’t they?” Cael looked inquisitive, but was beginning to sense the Goldoan’s apprehension. Eidolon didn’t meet Cael’s eyes.

            “I can, I just… Sort of wanted to make this journey without having to formshift.”

            Cael stared at him like he’d fallen from outer space. “You… won’t formshift. Even though you’re a dragon.”

            Eidolon’s cheeks reddened, and he began to regret letting someone else travel with him. Inviting Cael to tag along was such a spur of the moment thing. He hadn’t considered that it might limit the precious freedom he was out here to claim in the first place.

            “Listen, I have my reasons. I don’t need your approval. I’ll make it across the river just fine without needing to fly.” Eidolon’s voice was proud and stubborn. Cael made a face as though he were feigning being impressed.

            “Alright.” Cael crossed his arms and held out his hand, offering to take Eidolon’s rucksack, “Go ahead then.” Eidolon handed over his things and the heron glided across the river on his feathery wings. His feet did not so much as touch the choppy whitecapped surface. He touched down on the far banks, and he made a gesture with his arms like, ‘I’m waiting.’

            “I’ll show you!” Eidolon’s heart lit on fire as he shouted at the heron across the river. He broke into a sprint, his heavy footfalls pulverizing the grass on the riverbank. Upon reaching the edge, the young dragon with a head full of steam dove headfirst into the rushing river. The current was much stronger, and the water much colder, than he’d anticipated. Eidolon quickly felt himself being pushed downstream. Dragons are naturally strong swimmers, but this river was not called the ‘Mighty Miscale’ for nothing. Hand over hand, kicking with all his might, he pushed himself forward through the frigid water. Every now and then he’d take a gasp of air into his lungs, and catch a glimpse of the far shore. But even after what seemed like an eternity, he wasn’t even halfway there. The waves at the surface battered him over and over, and his arms eventually grew tired. His legs started to feel heavy, and the current took him farther and farther from where Cael stood.

            Eidolon grit his teeth, and just when he felt like he was going to lose consciousness, he felt the fire in his stomach intensify. It swelled inside of him, and from his core he drew a second wind, a renewed burst of strength. His limbs obeyed him and he pushed on, until finally he was able to drag himself onto the far shore of the Miscale, ending up on his back. His legs still dangled over the edge of the shore, and he gasped for air. It was almost a minute before Cael finally reached where he’d landed.

            “Alright dragon, I’ll admit that was impressive.” Cael smiled and took a deep, serene breath. He turned this air into a beautiful song. It was the same song he’d been singing for Eidolon when he first woke in Serenes Forest. Like before, the dragon’s limbs felt lighter, and his exhaustion melted away. Before long, Cael was finished, and Eidolon felt like a brand new person.

            “How do you do that?” Eidolon inquired, “I feel great all of a sudden.”

            “Galdrar. Songs sung in the ancient language. That just now was the Galdr of Vigor. All herons learn this kind of magic.” Cael paused for a moment, “They… aren’t very useful for combat, but there are plenty of other things they’re good for.”

            “Huh. Alright then. Thanks.”

            ***

            The pair pressed on towards Sienne. Mountains rose on the horizon. They drew closer and closer until the two were surrounded by distant peaks, stretching around them in a ring. Behind them, they could see the miles of countryside which had gradually become sandier and sandier. The Miscale River had been left far behind, and stretching out before them was a vast desert.

            The Grann desert was far from barren. Ruins of small civilizations dotted the landscape. Most of these structures were abandoned, but many of them could make for a temporary home to unruly types. This desert in particular had earned itself a reputation for being a hiding place for raiders and bandits.

            The sun finally began to make its way behind the mountainous horizon, and the sand now surrounded them on all sides. Night crept up quickly, and without a proper town in sight, Eidolon and Cael could feel their fatigue begin to creep up on them. Their limbs felt heavy, and their luggage even heavier.

            “We both have bedrolls, yes?” Cael asked the violet one.

            “I do.” Eidolon answered. “So as long as you brought one, we should be fine. Think we should just pull them out and sleep in the sand? Nobody’ll bother us out here.”  
            “I’d prefer to find some kind of shelter. It’s not fun to have to brush a pound of sand out of your wings.”

            “Point taken.” The dragon agreed. “So we’ll probably need to find a good ruin then.”

            “Yes. But we also need to be careful. This territory is dangerous.”

            “I’m not afraid of bandits. As long as you can take care of yourself, we’ll be fine.”

            “I do have an idea. How about I fly up and make sure to find somewhere uninhabited? Then we can sleep in shifts.”                                                                                                                                  

            “Makes sense.” Eidolon shrugged.

            Cael formshifted once more, taking on the shape of a beautiful heron bird. It was hard to tell because the sun had almost finished setting, but a few of the feathers on his head were black instead of white. The bird spread his elegant wings and took off into the starry sky. The young heron was delighted to be freed into the cool and dry desert air. His wings carried him as though he weighed nothing at all. With a flourish of avian ability, he set off to find a place to stay.

            Eidolon waited patiently, and when Cael returned, he circled high above the dragon’s head, as though to capture his attention. Once Eidolon looked up at him, the white bird flew off towards a crumbling ruin in the distance, just visible in the moonlight.

            It wasn’t a proper ruin, but rather a corner of what was likely once a building. It stuck out from the sand like the hull of a sunken ship, but there was a roof to shield them from the weather, and when the sun rose again, it would provide shade against the sun. Similarly, with two walls behind them, any attackers would have to come from the front, well within the field of one person’s vision. The travelers dropped their luggage on the cracked stone floor, and unfolded their bedrolls.

            “I’ll take first watch.” Eidolon offered, and Cael did not protest.                                        

            “Goodnight then.”

            It was thirty minutes, perhaps even an hour, and Cael’s breath didn’t grow any heavier. Eidolon could keep himself awake well enough, but he had the feeling that Cael hadn’t fallen asleep yet either.

            “Hey. You still up?” He asked.

            “I am.” The winged one answered without turning over.

            “Everything alright?”

            Cael did not reply, but instead let out a sigh.

            “Look, if traveling is too much, we can find someone to take you back to Serenes when we get to that desert settlement.”

            Cael finally answered. “What makes you think traveling is too much for me? I’ve been plenty of places before.”

            “Well, just because…”

            “Because I’m fragile? Because I’m a heron?” His words came out like he was spitting poison. Eidolon was at a loss for words.

            “Aren’t you a heron though? I’ll be honest, it’s a lot of responsibility to be trusted with your safety. The world would hate me if I let you get hurt.”

            “The world…” Cael mused. “I guess the world thinks I’m pretty important huh?”

            “What are you talking about?”

            Cael rolled over to face the dragon. “I wish I weren’t a heron. I wish I’d been born a raven like my father. Then I could be free to do whatever I wanted. I wouldn’t be treated like I’m made of glass. Like the world owes me some kind of debt because my people were killed all those years ago. Yes I’ve traveled all over Tellius. And do you know what I saw? Guilt. Guilt in the eyes of the people of the world, who pity the poor fragile herons. I can’t make any friends that way. And my parents want me to marry and have children, just so there might be more herons around. Never mind what I want. So I guess the world thinks I’m pretty important. Like an artifact, on display in some nobleman’s collection.”

            Eidolon was silent for a time. He went over Cael’s words again and again.

            “So then, why did you want to come with me? If you don’t want to do what your parents tell you, what do you want for yourself? Or did you just want to run away?”

            Cael took a deep breath.

            “I want…” He clutched his hands around a small item, holding it close to his heart. “I want to be stronger than I am. I don’t want to be taken care of my whole life. But being any sort of fighter is out of the question. To be honest, I’d like to learn how to fight with magic.”

            Cael’s wings twitched behind him. It was odd for him to open up like that. But he could sense Eidolon’s sincerity.

            “Maybe there’s someone in Begnion who would be willing to teach you.”

            Cael sat up in his bedroll and looked at Eidolon with surprise. “You… think so?”

            “Well I can’t say for sure. I don’t know anything about magic.” The violet dragon glanced at Cael. “But it can’t hurt to look.”

            “And… And you’ll really help me get there?”

            “We’re already on our way aren’t we? Just take care of yourself like you said you wanted to so I don’t have to watch you all the time.”

            “I will.” Cael smiled to himself and settled back into bed. “By the way, why did you want to travel all this way without shifting forms? I thought you’d be all about proving your strength as a dragon.”

            “Hmm…” Eidolon couldn’t very well keep his own secrets after the heron lying behind him had just poured his own heart out. “Well… I guess for the opposite reason as you. Being born a dragon means a lot of things. It means I’m naturally strong, and I’ll live for a long time. But I didn’t do anything to earn all of that. I was just born that way. That’s what has always amazed me about the Beorc. I used to read stories about the heroes of the Radiant Wars, and how many of them were just… ordinary people, who came to overcome all of the world’s hatred. And I wanted to try being like them, I guess. Earn my place in the world instead of just being told to be like a dragon should.” He looked at the Armorslayer that lay next to him on the floor. It had a few scratches now, but it was still sharp and clean.

            “You said it was for the opposite reason, but it sounds pretty similar to my own. I guess I sort of understand though. You hate being told how to be, huh?”

            “Mm.”

            “Me too.”

            Not long after that, Cael was able to fall asleep, and Eidolon turned his eyes back to the ocean of moonlit sand that stretched on forever in front of him.

                ***

            Despite all of their caution, the night passed without incident. The sun began to rise just as Eidolon, who was supposed to be on watch, started to drift off. It was a long night of sleeping in shifts, and Eidolon was just about ready to go for a final bit of rest before setting out again. His eyelids closed, and time slowly began to pass.

            Drifting in from outside was a familiar scent. Like a favorite meal, or the scent of a loved one, he remembered it right away. It was nostalgic, and somewhat comforting. It was warm. Hot. It was the scent of smoke and fire. At once, both laguz opened their eyes and sat up straight.

            “Do you smell that?” Eidolon asked.

            “Is that… something burning?” Cael replied. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Shiharam. The village. If we can smell it from here, it must be bad.”

            Eidolon immediately grabbed his sword and scrambled to his feet. He was caught inside his bedroll for a moment, but quickly wriggled free. “Then there’s no time to lose! Let’s go!”

            “Wait wait, Eidolon!” Cael called after the dragon who was already dashing out into the sunbaked dunes. “What are you going to do?”

            “I don’t know, but we should do _something_!” He called as he was running. “I’ll figure it out when I get there!”

            Cael fumbled out of his bedroll, and shoved the little card he’d been clutching back into a pocket. Without much time to prepare, he left his sleeping bag behind and quickly followed his companion out. Dominating the sky was a looming column of smoke that rose from the distant horizon. His wings meant he could fly above the hot sand, but Eidolon just dashed ahead like it was nothing. Like he was no stranger to this kind of barren terrain.

            The two moved at full speed for as long as they could. As soon as Cael began to notice Eidolon about to tire, he’d start to sing his Galdr, restoring his strength. Using this method, the journey of an hour or more was cut in less than half. A trail of desperate footprints was left in their wake. Finally, after cresting a high dune, the two of them could see it.

            The village of Shiharam was on fire. Two parallel rows of sandstone buildings sat in the desert’s heart. Buildings made from sandstone did not burn easily, but their dry wooden rooves had each been set ablaze. The smoke that rose from the structures collected into a massive plume of ink that blocked out the typically clear desert sky. By the time the two of them arrived, there were no townspeople about, but the village was far from deserted. They could hear glass shatter as windows were being smashed. Bandits. Burly men in tattered tunics meandered casually about town. Some of them drove great axes into the front doors of the burning buildings. Some of the homes had already been broken into, and the men piled valuables into a cart at the center of town.

            “That’s… horrible…” Cael could feel the malice and fear that permeated the air. He put a hand to his chest as though to quiet his very heart.

            “It stops _now._ ” Eidolon drew and unwrapped his Armorslayer. The wide blade gleamed in the morning light. He dashed to the bottom of the dune, and strode in between the buildings, approaching the center of the village. “Fly somewhere safe Cael. I’ll take care of this.”

            Cael nodded in understanding and transformed. Eidolon’s words were full of steel, and he could not find it in him to protest. He fluttered off somewhere out of sight. Eidolon’s eyes shifted to the nearest ruffian. A bearded man with a steel axe was trying to get through the door to one of the sandstone buildings near the edge of town. Eidolon made his way toward him and swung the Armorslayer in a wide arc. The bandit had just enough time to block it with the flat side of his axe.

            “What th’?!” He reeled for a moment and glowered at Eidolon. “Punk! Who d’ya think y’are?” He raised his weapon and Eidolon was reminded of his fight with the cloaked figures in Serenes Forest. He remembered the smirking face of the thunder mage who had struck him down. He wouldn’t be so careless this time. When the bandit’s axe came down, he dodged to the side, and kicked his adversary in his ribs. It was a solid blow. The door, which had taken more than a few axe hits, gave when the bearded man crashed into it. He ended up on the floor inside of the burning home, among the broken shards of wood. The ceiling crackled and snapped with flames above him, but the room underneath it was still untouched. Eidolon followed him through the doorway, and struck with a forward thrust. It was a dangerous move with a heavy sword like an Armorslayer, but the weapon had a long reach and a wide blade. The bandit once again tried to block with his axe, but Eidolon’s sword caught the wooden handle and cut right through it. The sharp, rounded tip of the Armorslayer pierced into the bandit’s gut. It wasn’t deep, but the man howled.

            “Gaaaaah! You cur! I’ll have yer head!”

            Before he could try however, the wooden ceiling finally collapsed. Eidolon dove out through the doorway as flaming boards and pillars crashed downward. The bandit was not so fortunate. He did not emerge. When Eidolon got back to his feet, he had barely enough time to shield himself from a second axe. A few of the other marauders had noticed his struggle against the man who had just been buried under the wreckage. Four or five of them now surrounded him, trapping him against the wreckage of the former home.

            “Well now, a hero’s come to save the day.” The bandits chuckled. One of them stepped forward. He had a scar across his forehead, and his demeanor suggested that he might be the gang’s boss. “Y’ain’t from around here kid, so I guess I’ll learn ya something before we pull yer guts out. We’re the Grann Raiders. An’ this here’s our turf, so y’ain’t got no right tellin’ us what to do with it. Looks like ya buried one of my brothers there. I just ain’t havin’ that y’see?”

            A glaze of sweat had come across Eidolon’s forehead. The desert was hot even before the town had been lit on fire, and now he was cornered. Instead of cowering, he sized up all of the brutes that stood before him. Advice from his mother’s tactical scrolls bloomed in his mind. Racing thoughts came to him like the rushing Miscale River. If he could take out one of them in an instant, he might have a chance to escape. Break the chain at its weakest link. It hadn’t worked against the mages in the forest, but there was no way that any of these brutes could wield a Thunder tome. But Eidolon’s eyes quickly noticed hand axes strapped to their belts. If he tried to run, he’d get at least two lodged in his back. The leader. If he struck quickly enough, he could take out their boss and shock the underlings who would all of a sudden be without orders. That was the plan. It wasn’t perfect, but it was all he had, and it had to work.

            “Let him go!” Came the strained voice of an angel, and Eidolon’s thoughts were interrupted. Swooping in on his soft wings, Cael landed next to the bandit on the far right. The dragon gave him a glance that clearly communicated, ‘What are you doing here?!’ But Cael did not respond. Instead, he held something up in front of himself with arms outstretched. It was a small piece of paper. A card. The bandits were baffled for a moment, and in that split second’s confusion, the card flashed with a terrible red energy. Crimson light surged forth, and the bandit Cael was nearest was engulfed by it. He covered his face with his hands and let out a hearty “Guh!” His axe hit the sand.

            “What in blazes?!” The Grann Raider’s boss pointed at the heron. “Grab him!”

            The nearest raider stretched his hand out and caught Cael by his throat. The heron’s eyes became wide, looking to Eidolon with a terrified apology. He struggled with all his might, but to no avail. His delicate fingers could not scratch the iron grip that clamped down on his neck. The boss looked at Eidolon once again. His momentary surprise turned back into an ugly grin.

            “I’ll take it this is a friend of yours?” He gave another chuckle. “Now ya’ve hurt two of my men. I can’t let ya get away with that.” The horrible grin became a scowl. “Move an inch and the bird dies first.”

            All of a sudden, the boss seemed to notice something about Eidolon. His face turned to one of interest.

            “A Goldoan eh?” The bandit boss gave another evil grin and reached behind his back. “I can see them marks on yer face. Perfect. I’ve always wanted to test this out proper.”

            Eidolon’s blood turned ice cold in his veins as the boss drew a sword from behind his back. It was a horrifying sight, a long serrated blade, made to cut a dragon’s flesh. Eidolon’s thoughts flashed to terrible images of his scales, his wings, being scraped and sawed by that very sword. Even if he were to transform, he’d be in no less danger now. His heart nearly frozen, Eidolon gripped the Armorslayer in his hand, but his knees buckled right then and there. He landed on his behind, and watched as the bandit boss approached. He raised his Wyrmslayer above his head, chuckling with twisted delight. This was the last thing Eidolon would ever see. A glint of the sun reflected off the edge of that awful blade.

            No, not that blade. Eidolon squinted, but he could just make out something shining, up in the sky above the boss’s head. It gleamed brightly, like a twinkling star. It moved as though spinning, suspended in the air. It was… a Killing Edge?

            “ _AETHER_!”

            The shout rang out through the town, but no one had the time to react. A figure leapt into the sky and caught the blade’s handle. Gravity took the swordsman back to earth, where they slashed the Killing Edge across the bandit leader’s back in a clean and graceful slice.

            “GAAAAAAAAAH!” He screamed as blood spouted from the wound. Eidolon was too shocked to move, or even think. The other bandits sprang into action to avenge their boss, but that Killing Edge never stopped moving. The one holding it was much smaller than the burly marauders, but as though guided by the very wind, the sword’s wielder cut through each and every one of them. Cael’s captor had his arm cleaved off, and Cael was released. He dropped to the ground and held his hands to his bruised throat.

            Like an artist holding a brush, the swordmaster painted in blood. Every stroke, every dodge was beautiful, and every cut held terrifying power. Mere seconds passed, and the sand was littered with dead or otherwise incapacitated Grann Raiders. A few limbs lay strewn about.

            Eidolon, still stunned by the sight of the Wyrmslayer, looked up at the one who’d saved him. A brilliant sword and a brilliant smile. The girl covered in bandit’s blood looked at Eidolon and Cael with energy in her eyes. She was slight of frame and stature. She wore a red and blue coat. Her long, cobalt hair was tied back in a low ponytail. Tied with a ragged, dingy strip of cloth. Her shoulders were protected by piecemeal pauldrons, one fashioned from blue steel, the other made of hardened leather.

            She flicked her blade, speckling the ground with red drops. Instead of sheathing it, she stuck the tip of it into the sand at her feet. “Looks like you two needed some help!” She remarked without losing her smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've had the chance to sit down and edit a whole chapter. But I'm glad to have chapter three out!
> 
> I'll have to do some major editing to make the beginning of chapter four make sense after all the cutting, but never mind that. All this behind the scenes stuff is pretty irrelevant. 
> 
> What is important is how much you've been enjoying it! I hope you have, and if you do have something to say, I'd love to hear about it! Comments are always appreciated, so don't be shy. 
> 
> See you in chapter four!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to any and all who've taken some time out of their day to read Heirs of Radiance. 
> 
> I welcome all of your comments, so don't be shy and tell me what you think!
> 
> At the time of posting this first chapter, I have approximately ten chapters written and edited, and I'll be posting them all when I have the opportunity. 
> 
> See you in chapter two!


End file.
